A Hollow Knight
by MementoMori115
Summary: As the Pure Vessel is left to wander endlessly, something finally catches its attention. *Attention: See 'Hollow Inside' for new story.*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I couldn't help myself. I just had to make the connection.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 _Its breath doth not heave._

 _Its heart doth not beat._

 _Its blood doth not flow._

 _Its voice doth not speak._

 _No mind to think._

 _No will to break._

 _Neither Bug, nor Beast, nor God._

 _Without question, he was Hollow..._

 **(-)**

In the vast empty desert that was Hueco Mundo, a place where the moon never set, and the sun never shone, traveled an unusual being. It trudged its way across the dunes, never stopping for rest or reprieve.

For such things were inconsequential for it.

Time was a concept that it understood. Understood, but did not regard. It could have been years, days, or minutes that it spent wandering the desolate and barren land, and it would be none the wiser. With each passing step, the one prior would be cast away from its concern. All that mattered to it was to push on.

It had been trained since its conception to be the ultimate weapon. A perfect fusion of Void and Soul. A champion to combat the evil that plagued the Kingdom. From the moment it became aware, it was raised with a single purpose... Seal away the Light.

Incapable of thought and absent of free will, it only answered to a single being.

" _ **Father..."**_

It knew it was a failed vessel. Its father knew it was a failed vessel. Yet with time running short, it was the only choice they had. It would do battle with the enemy and save the Kingdom, regardless of the cost.

But on the eve of its destined battle, another appeared.

It looked utterly unimpressive when compared to the champion, barely reaching waist-high and lacking any form of armor. However, when their eyes locked, the champion realized what it was, and without words, it knew what it had to do.

" _ **If you wish to take my place, then you must prove yourself to be the better Knight."**_

In the end, the champion was bested, and the diminutive Knight took its place in the final battle. And as the champion watched it ascend to the land of Dreams, it knew then, that its purpose was now gone. Everything that it had trained for was for naught. The destiny that rightfully belonged to it, stolen. And even though it was supposed to be nothing more than an empty shell, incapable of emotion or thought, it collapsed to its knees in despair. For it had failed the one being that meant everything to it.

" _ **Father... Forgive me..."**_

And without purpose or direction, it simply wandered aimlessly from that moment on.

A slight disturbance in the ground caught its attention. A beast with a white mask erupted from beneath the sand and tried to catch the being in its massive jaws.

It simply swung its weapon out to the side with practiced ease. A moment later, the beasts head fell from its shoulders.

It continued on its way, not even sparing a passing thought for the monster it had just slain. The cape it wore began flapping in the coming breeze, and it halted its steps for a moment to face the winds direction. It was not a natural breeze. The being stood in place for a moment longer before vanishing from sight.

 **(-)**

The battle between Ichigo and the strange Quincy was quickly escalating and collateral damage was now par for the course.

"Orihime!" he shouted as he threw Nel towards the bubbly girl and out of the line of fire. "Take her and get to cover!"

He then fired off a wordless Getsuga Tenshou towards his opponent, resulting in a large explosion. Once the smoke cleared, the man was revealed once more, although his hat was gone and there was a small gash on his forehead.

"It seems that you do posses some skill after all. Good." he said as he drew his sword from its sheath. "It would be quite disappointing if you were only on par with those weaklings." he gestured his head to the three Arrancar behind him.

"Well I'm glad I could live up to your expectations." Ichigo responded with a snarky tone.

"Regardless, I was just ordered by his majesty to defeat you immediately. In other words, you are going to die here." the Quincy then rolled up his sleeve to reveal a glove. "I'm sure you've at least heard of this power, right?"

Ichigo braced himself for what was coming.

"Leztz Stil."

An immense pillar of light erupted on the Quincy's position, radiating raw power that was unlike what he had previously shown. When the light finally died down, the man was revealed to have taken on a sort of angelic form, complete with halo and wings.

"Allow me to enlighten you to the true name of this form. Vollstandig."

 **(-)**

It made haste towards the disturbance in the distance. Without purpose, it would normally just wander. But that didn't mean that it would ignore an explosion right next to it. It was still a sentient creature, and though incapable of thought, could still be directed by instinct. And the massive gathering of Soul in the distance was calling out to it like a beacon. It was not something it was capable of leaving alone.

 **(-)**

"Now, Ichigo Kurosaki! Feel it with your own body! The true might of the Vollstandig!" shouted the Quincy as he prepared to fire the collected spirit energy at the teen. "Biski-!"

The very ground shook as a blood curdling roar reached the ears of all present. A sound so unnatural, that it almost defied description. If Darkness itself could make a sound, then that would be it.

The Quincy briefly halted his attack to face the oncoming threat, while the Arrancar along with Ichigo and company remained shaken for a moment longer before gazing towards the sounds origin.

A moment earlier there was nothing there. Yet there now stood a monster of a Hollow that could only be described as intimidating. It stood roughly ten feet tall, not including the massive horns on its mask. Its eyes were vacant holes of blackness that stared hauntingly towards the group. A chitinous black armor covered its entire body, leaving not a single patch of flesh exposed. It wore a dark-grey cloak with silver shoulder pads. And in its hand, held in a reverse grip, was a massive sword of some kind.

"Hmph, what an unsightly beast." the Quincy scoffed as he took stock of the Hollow. "You look to be a Vasto Lorde class, yet you wield a sword like an Arrancar. Either way, you will have to die now."

The Hollow held out its palm and, much to the shock of all present, the spirit energy that was collected by the Quincy was now being absorbed by the Hollow.

"What?!" shouted the man as his power waned.

The Hollow didn't respond. Instead, it just collected the spirit energy in its grasp before transferring it into its body.

"Vile scum!" roared the Quincy. "You dare take that which doesn't belong to you?!" he then used hirenkyaku to rush behind the Hollow to attack its flank. "Die!"

A loud clang reverberated throughout the area as the Hollow quickly spun around to block the Quincy's sword with his own.

"It blocked?!" the Quincy shouted as he tried to back off.

Only to be struck by the immediate counter. The Hollow slashed across the mans chest, opening a long but shallow cut.

"Gah! Why didn't my blut work?!" he yelled. Quickly backing away from the Hollow, he stared at the strange sword it held. It gave off an unnatural feeling. "That sword, what is it?" he demanded with a growl.

The Hollow didn't answer, and instead chose to disappear from sight.

"Wher-"

The Quincy was silenced when the Hollow plunged its blade through his heart from behind. Once the Hollow was satisfied with its work, it jostled the blade to shake the body off. It then turned its attention towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has been abandoned. Please refer to the new version as listed in description.**


End file.
